Sturmgott
WEITERLEITUNG Dondra, the eagle-god, patron of rune-smith's and trickster-god of gypsies and happy pirates, was when grown up so much of a man that Jaffna fell in love with him - and how could he resist falling in love with the goddess of innocent love? In this world she never was his mother, for that was in the realm of death, not on Myra. So their union is the most love-struck one, they are the lovers on the tarot card, and never were untrue to each other. Deutsche Erklärungen Dondra - Donnergott, Gott des Wetter und des Windes, Gott der Riesen und Riese der Götter, Adlergott, mit dem Höchstpriester Duralevyn in +Meran tar Dondra im Reiche +Somtaph-Thyateira auf Corigani. Seine Zahl ist die Acht, sein Stein der Türkis, seine heiligen Materialien das Afranit, kaltgeschmiedetes Eisen und Eisenholz. Farbe: Blau-Türkis, Monat: Marschäschwan (Schwertmond), heilige Pflanze: Turock- oder Eisenholz-Baum. Heilige Tiere: Adler und Bär. Opfer: Werte, ausserdem Trankopfer mit (Rot-)Wein oder Met. Er ist der größte Gott der Druiden auf Myra, die zweitgrößte Weltreligion nach Chnum, etwa in Kyrango-Kanarys, Quadrophenia, Pauran, Kelani, Ashdaira, Artakakima und Ossoriar unter Namen wie Godh, Beson und Thran'kos, Aisher und Donar. Myra-Fundort: 2/32, 4/76,100,124, 9/23-24,77, 11/118, 14/52, 16/90 . Symbolische Grundlagen zu DONDRAs Religion Zusammengestellt von Phenas Gyrtos im Auftrage der Priesterschaft Dondras Namen: Dondra, Donedra, auch Aisher, Beson, Donar, Godh, Blamistoles, Thran’kos, Tasman und andere Namen Titel: Der Donnerer, Gott des Wetters und des Windes, Adlergott und Gott des Krieges, Gott der Riesen und Riese der Götter. Vater der Adler, Sturmgott, Gott der Händler und der Diebe, Gott des Weines und Schutzgott des Fahrenden Volkes Farbe: blau-türkis Höchstpriester: Duralevyn von Somtaph-Thyateira Material: Kaltgeschmiedetes Eisen, Afranit, Eisenholz Edelstein: Türkis Monat: Marschäschwan (Schwertmond) Heilige Pflanze: Turock-Baum Baum-Tarot: Tanne (Fürst) Allgers-Rune (Muscae/Aldodwereiya): Os/Othil Zahl: 8 Ordnungszahl: 2 (Gesinnung: CN-CG) Heilige Tiere: Adler und Bär Opferformen: Am häufigsten ist das Trankopfer mit Wein, ersatzweise Met, von dem der erste Schluck "Für Dondra!" ist und auf den Boden, bzw auf See in dieselbe gegossen wird. Dondra nimmt von Herrschern auch Geldopfer, von Dieben wertvolle Beutestücke an. Verwandte Gottheiten: JAFFNA (dann lange nichts), Horcan und Anrash (Pause), Grewie und Kandy. Punkt. Wird aber öfters, vor allem bei Traumrittern wie in Astragon, Ash’Caron und Aurinia, gemeinsam mit dem Rabengott Artan verehrt. Datum der Abfassung: Kislew 413 n.P. Botschaft zum Jahr des Adlers BOTSCHAFT an alle Hohepriester des Adlergottes ''-via Tempel-'' Es ist an der Zeit, daß der VATER DER ADLER seine Stimme wieder erhebt über Myra. DER DONNERER spricht, und es wird mehr als ein Grollen sein, was die Feinde seiner Gläubigen zu hören bekommen - und es wird mehr als nur Donner sein, was die Feinde unserer Religion erleben werden! Der RIESE DER GÖTTER wird alle Feinde unserer Religion unter seinen Füßen zerstampfen. Der GOTT DER SCHMIEDE wird Euch die Waffen geben, die Ihr gegen seine Feinde braucht und er wird Euch die Ziele weisen, auf die Ihr sie richten sollt! Und sein Hammer wird niederfahren auf alle, die sein Gebot nicht achten! ER wird seine Schwingen erheben und sich in den Himmel über Myra schwingen um keinen einzigen Verstoß mehr zu übersehen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, jeden einzelnen Feind des ADLERGOTTES zu benennen, und ER wird dafür sorgen, das kein einziger von ihnen bis zum Ende des JAHRS DES ADLERS überlebt. Und das JAHR DES ADLERS wird kommen, noch bevor der Rabe zum fünften Mal gekrächzt hat. * Der BÄRENGOTT wird seine Feinde mit seinen Pranken zerfetzen, und er wird erkennen, welches die seinen sind, und wer sich von einem anderen verführen ließ, durch Angst oder überredung. Wer ein Herz flatterhaft wie die Taube hat und den BÄRENGOTT verläßt, wird wie die Taube selbst zum Futter werden. * GODH wird Eisstürme senden gegen seine Feinde im Machairas wie im Thysias. * BESON wird Chaos senden in die Reihen seiner Feinde im Wasser wie an Land. * THRAN'KOS wird die Schlange bändigen, die er an seiner Brust nährte. * DONDRA wird sich besinnen, wer früher schon seinem Feinde diente. Wer für den Verbannten ist, wird sterben. Wer wie der Verbannte ist, auch. An Euch ist es, die Stimme des Donnerers über ganz Myra erschallen zu lassen. Verkündet sein Wort in den Tempeln. Donnert seine Botschaft in die Paläste. Ruft sein Wort zu den Adlern auf den Bergen. Brüllt seine Botschaft zu den Bären in den Wäldern. Und verkündet sein Wort den Boten der Länder und Kontinente... Ein Konzert Eurer Stimmen soll erschallen und die Feinde unserer Religion zittern machen. Alle werden es erfahren: D O N D R A ist wieder: der GOTT DES KRIEGES (Quelle: Bote von Zhaketia 15 - Frühling 424 n.P.) Siehe auch * Dondra und der Geisterglaube in Ossoriar * Dondra - Donnergott und Adlergott (im MyraForum)